The present invention relates generally to the sport of golf, and more particularly to golf cars or carts and golf club carriers.
On a golf course, golfers often carry their own golf clubs in a golf club bag. The golfers may walk the entire course with the golf club bag held by a strap swung over their shoulder. A typical set of golf clubs may include 12 golf clubs or more. The set of clubs thus is often heavy and cumbersome to carry over an entire course. A caddie may accompany the golfer to aid in carrying the golf clubs.
Wheeled golf club carriers, also known as pull or push carts, have been developed to permit golfers to wheel their clubs over the course, by pulling the carrier by hand. The golf club carriers typically permit a golf bag to be attached by straps, and the golf bag is thus transported over the entire golf course by the golfer pulling or pushing the carrier. Such manual golf club carriers and the associated walking of the entire course however lead to slow golf games, which can be a major problem on popular golf courses. Moreover, some golfers fatigue or are incapable of walking an entire golf course, which can require 4 kilometers of travel or more.
Motorized golf cars capable of carrying two golfers and having a golf bag bay for carrying the golfers golf bags and typically having electric or internal-combustion motors, also are known. These golf cars are known colloquially as golf carts, and the two terms are used interchangeably herein. Some courses even require such carts to speed golf play. These motorized golf carts typically move along specially-designated areas, or cart paths, on the golf course so that golfers can proceed with ease quickly throughout the golf course. Some golf courses permit golf carts to travel not just on the cart paths, but also over the entire course, including fairways. However, this travel can damage the golf course. For example, when a fairway is wet, the golf carts can leave muddy track marks on the fairway or even on the greens. For this reason, many golf courses confine motorized golf carts to the cart paths.
When using a motorized golf cart, golfers typically place their golf bags in the golf cart and strap them in. They do not remove the bags during play, since the bags with the clubs are heavy and the golf bag must be lifted to be strapped in. Typically, the bottom of the bag sits at least 0.3 meters from the ground, and the straps are even higher. The lifting of the golf bag in the first place is also burdensome.
On a course where the motorized golf carts are confined to the cart paths, golfers without caddies typically golf as follows: (1) The golfer drives his cart to a tee, decides what club to use and removes that club from the golf bag located in the golf cart, and then tees off; and (2) the golfer then drives the cart along the path to a location near the golf ball, guesses which one or two clubs might be proper, removes the clubs from the golf bag situated or attached to the golf cart; and then walks to the golf ball with the clubs in hand, and hits the ball. This second step continues until the golfer has placed the ball in the cup.
A problem occurs when a golfer selects the wrong club or clubs from the bag in the motorized cart. Improper selection can occur for example because of the lie or by mistaking the distance of the ball or the wind speed at the location of the ball. The golfer then must walk back to the cart and replace his clubs with a proper club. Since his ball may be a long distance from the golf cart, a long delay can result. Moreover, his partner in the motorized golf cart, which typically has two seats, could have driven the motorized cart to a new location, leading to even longer delays.
If two players are using a motorized cart on a golf course where motorized carts are permitted on the fairway, a similar problem may occur: the first golfer may choose one or two clubs, and the second golfer will drive the cart to a new position. If the first golfer has chosen the wrong clubs and must return to the golf cart at a new location to exchange clubs, the speed of play can be drastically reduced.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,084 discloses a piggyback golf bag for use in a riding golf cart. An attachment device can connect the golf bag to the golf cart. The golf bag when attached to the golf cart rides in a compartment and must be lifted onto the golf cart.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,193,256 and 5,482,304 disclose trailer devices for golf equipment. The golf equipment trailer of the ""256 patent does not function as a golf club carrier, which is defined herein as a manually-movable golf club carrier, such as push or pull cart. The pull-type golf cart of the ""304 patent is attachable solely to a bicycle, and appears not to be intended to be detachable during play but rather that the bicycle be ridden on the golf course.
An object of the present invention is to permit golfers to easily attach a golf club carrier to a motorized golf cart. Another alternate or additional object is to permit golfers to take all their clubs with them as they travel about a golf course on a motorized golf cart. Yet another alternate or additional object of the invention is to reduce the use of motorized golf carts on fairways and playing surfaces on a golf course. Still a further alternate or additional object of the present invention is to reduce the amount of lifting required by a golfer on a golf course. One other alternate or additional object of the present invention is to speed the play of golf on a golf course.
The present invention provides a golf cart with a detachable golf club carrier comprising a motorized golf cart for movement over a ground surface, the golf cart having a motor and a first hitching device. A manually-operable golf club carrier has at least one wheel and a second hitching device removably connected to the first hitching device, the second hitching device and the first hitching device being connectable while the at least one wheel is on the ground surface.
The golf club carrier thus can be easily attached and detached to the motorized golf cart, without any lifting, as the golf cart is driven and then stopped at various points along a cart path or anywhere on the course. The golfer can unhitch the golf club carrier and wheel it, along with all the golfer""s golf clubs, to a desired location on the course. Any club can be selected. The first golfer""s companion, if any, in the golf cart can drive the cart on to the next desired location, without worrying that the first golfer will need to return due to improper club selection. The first golfer can then wheel the golf club carrier to the next ball location or back to the motorized golf cart, where it can be easily reattached without lifting.
In a highly preferable embodiment, the wheels of the golf club carrier are retractable from the ground surface when the second hitching device is connected to the first hitching device. The golf clubs and the carrier thus are better protected on the cart, as ground disturbances are not transferred via the wheel of the golf club carrier as the golf cart is driven. Moreover, reverse motions of the cart will not cause the golf club carrier to jackknife or be damaged.
However, the wheel of the golf club carrier could remain on the ground in a less preferable embodiment. The golf club carrier then preferably includes at least one shock absorber.
The first hitching device may include a bar and the second hitching device a latch for latching onto the bar. Preferably, the first and second hitching devices attach at a single location. However, the first hitching device may connect to the second hitching device at more than one location.
Preferably, the golf club carrier has two wheels and further includes an axle connecting the two wheels. The motorized golf cart preferably has two seats, and four wheels. The present invention is advantageously used with the two seats, since this permits a companion to continue to travel as the first golfer is using the detached golf club carrier. The advantages of the present invention for two golfers are numerous, as speed of play even on a course that permits carts on fairways can be increased. Preferably, two golf club carriers are attached to each motorized golf cart.
The golf club carrier preferably includes an actuating device for removably connecting the second hitching device to the first hitching device, the actuating device most preferably being at a handle of the golf club carrier. The golf club carrier preferably is a pull cart. The carrier may include a carrier body, with the actuating device including a handle rotatable with respect to the carrier body. In a preferred embodiment, the actuating device preferably allows the golfer to remove and connect the golf club carrier using a single hand.
The golf club carrier preferably includes a golf club bag removable from the carrier body, although the bag may be integrated with the golf club carrier.
The first hitching device may be located at a side of the golf cart, and may be detachably secured to the golf cart. By being placed on the side, the golf club carrier attached to the first hitching device, and the first hitching device itself, are protected from rear end collisions with other carts. However, it is possible for the first hitching device to be located at the rear of the golf cart or anywhere else along the perimeter of the golf cart
The golf cart may have a third hitching device, and the preferred second golf club carrier have at least one second wheel and a fourth hitching device removably connected to the third hitching device, which may be at the side or anywhere on the perimeter of the golf cart.
The present invention also provides a golf cart comprising a frame, a motor supported in the frame, at least one seat supported in the frame, and a hitching device connected to the frame, the hitching device operative for attaching a detachable wheeled golf club carrier without lifting of the golf club carrier.
The hitching device preferably is detachable from the golf cart, for example through screws, and may be retrofitted to existing golf carts.
The frame has sides, and the first hitching device is preferably connected to one of the sides. Another hitching device similar to the first hitching device may be connected to the frame, the second hitching device operative for connecting another detachable wheeled golf club carrier.
Most preferably, the hitching device is located less than or equal to 0.25 meters from the ground when the golf cart is in operation, so a proper leverage with the golf club carrier can be achieved.
The present invention also provides a golf club carrier comprising a carrier body, a golf bag supported by the body for holding a plurality of golf clubs, and at least one wheel connected to the carrier body. A handle connects to the carrier body for permitting a person to move the carrier using the at least one wheel. A hitching device connects to the carrier body for connecting to another hitching device on a golf cart.
The at least one wheel preferably is retractable when the hitching device is connected to the other hitching device.
The golf club carrier may have a support surface, with the golf club carrier capable of standing upright when the support surface and the at least one wheel contact ground.
The present invention also provides a method for connecting a wheeled golf club carrier to a motorized golf cart comprising the steps of wheeling the golf club carrier using a handle aside the motorized golf cart using at least one wheel of the golf club carrier and connecting the golf club carrier to the motorized golf cart while the at least one wheel remains on a ground surface.
The connecting step may further include retracting the at least one wheel from the ground surface.
The golf club carrier may be unhitched from the motorized golf cart repeatedly over during a golf game.
The present invention also provides a method for connecting a wheeled golf club carrier to a motorized golf cart comprising the steps of moving the golf club carrier aside the motorized golf cart using a handle and at least one wheel of the golf club carrier and connecting the golf club carrier to the motorized golf cart without lifting the golf club carrier
In addition the present invention also provides in a preferable embodiment a motorized golf cart with a detachable golf club carrier comprising a golf cart for movement over a ground surface, the golf cart having a motor and a first hitching device at an exterior of the golf cart, and a golf club carrier having a handle, a carrier body, a golf club bag, at least one wheel and a second hitching device. The golf club bag is selectively attachable to the carrier body, with the second hitching device removably connected to the first hitching device, and with the second hitching device being connected to the carrier body.
With the present device, a novel method for playing golf is possible. The present invention thus also provides a method for playing golf comprising the steps of attaching a first detachable wheeled golf club carrier to a motorized golf cart, attaching a second detachable wheeled golf club carrier to the motorized golf cart, and repeatedly detaching and attaching the first and second detachable wheeled golf club carriers from the golf cart during a game of golf.
Preferably, the detachable wheeled golf club carriers need not be lifted to be attached.
The present invention also provides in a preferable embodiment a motorized golf cart with a detachable golf club carrier comprising a golf cart for movement over a ground surface, the golf cart having a motor and a first hitching device at an exterior of the golf cart, the first hitching device having at least one attachment point less than or equal to 0.25 meters from the ground surface, and a golf club carrier having a handle, a carrier body, a golf club bag, at least one wheel and a second hitching device for connecting to the first hitching device.
The low positioning of the hitching device minimizes the angle required to tip the bag so as to attach the carrier to the golf cart.
The present invention also provides in a preferable embodiment that a motorized golf cart with a detachable golf club carrier comprising a golf cart for movement over a ground surface, the golf cart having a motor and a first hitching device at an exterior of the golf cart, and a golf club carrier having a handle, a carrier body, a golf club bag, at least one wheel and a second hitching device for connecting to the first hitching device. The golf club carrier has a weight associated with it, and the first hitching device carries the entire weight of the golf club carrier in a locked position. The hitching device is thus cantilevered with respect to the golf cart.
This provides an advantage over existing carts, where a flat surface must be provided to support a bottom of the golf bags. Shorter and more compact golf carts can be designed.
Hitching device as defined herein is any type of connecting device operable to prevent the golf club carrier from detaching from the motorized golf cart during normal operation on a golf course, and may include an existing part of conventional golf carts or golf club carriers. It also may include more than one part separated from another, e.g. the interconnection of the first and second hitching devices may occur at more than just a single point.
Advantageously, the hitching device may be retrofitted to an existing cart, the hitching device in this embodiment thus not being a part of an existing cart.
In addition to the advantages of the present invention enjoyed by the golfer, the golf course operator employing the present invention can: (1) maintain a well-groomed course by restricting ride carts to the paved paths or only to 90xc2x0 fairway angles; (2) improve the pace of play (more golfers per day means more money per day) by enabling golfers to have ride cart speed with golf club carrier access; (3) charge an additional fee for the golf club carrier attachment, since the ride carts can be operated with or without the pull cart attachment; and/or (4) attract golfers to the course by offering improved access and convenience over the course.
The present invention also has the added advantage that a foursome golfing with two carts can switch partners easily and repeatedly throughout a golf game. For example, a first golfer and a second golfer have carriers attached to one golf cart, and a third and fourth golfer have carriers attached to the second cart. The first golfer and second golfers hit balls near the ball of the third golfer. The fourth golfer""s ball is further away. The first golfer and second golfers can drive to near their balls, and release their carriers. The fourth golfer can drop off the third golfer, who detaches that golfers"" carrier. The fourth golfer can proceed further. Any of the first, second and third golfers, perhaps the one closest, can then later join up with the fourth golfer and the second golf cart and reattach the golf bag carrier. When playing a foursome (or threesome), this arrangement also eliminates worry about the pairing of golfers in the golf carts at the start of the game, since the golfers may switch carts easily. Also speed of two-cart play can be significantly increased, since players can return to the closest cart.